A Little Bit Twisted
by googleplexian
Summary: This was just an experiment I did, I don't know if I'll continue it or not... Psychopath!AU with mainly percabeth, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are a perfectly normal couple...That is, if you get past the fact that they liked to torture rapists in their basement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As it says in the description, this is just a little experiment that I thought up with like three hours of sleep in my brain so I might continue it, I don't know, it depends on reviews and whether or not I have the motivation. Both Percy and Annabeth are a little OOC but, you know, they're supposed to be psychopaths, so who wouldn't be a little?**

IF A PERSON were to casually observe Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase's lives, they would find that they were a normal couple. They lived together in a small house in one of the scant woods in coastal New York, in a small neighborhood where they took part in the regular potlucks and council meetings. Every morning at six o'clock Percy and Annabeth would enter their kitchen and leave in a small blue Prius, often with one of those tall portable mugs filled with coffee. Annabeth would drop Percy off at the aquarium, where he worked as a diver and keeper of the fish, so to speak, and then she would drive to _Athena Inc._, the architecture company she worked for. After they had finished work, those steps reversed and they would head home. Most of the time, they settled down for a movie and popcorn after dinner, then went to bed at around 10. Sometimes they would dissapear into their bedroom_ before_ dinner, come back out, and order pizza before settling down. A casual observer would think that nothing was out of the ordinary with them.

But a casual observer doesn't notice little things. Little things like on those abnormal days, the days they just decide to order out, the hands that are piling cheese back onto slabs of dough are sometimes tinged pink. Sometimes you hear traces of music floating up from the basement when there is seemingly no one in the house. Sometimes you could hear drills, or saws, and sometimes, very rarely, you could hear screams.

Granted, most of the times those faint calls for help were drowned out by music, some loud 80's band or punk rock. The neighbors thought nothing of it, as the houses were spread so far apart there was no one to wonder what was going on, no one to help. So no one thought anything was going on.

But oh, were they wrong.

When Percy and Annabeth would fade into their bedroom, there was something more. There was an entrance to the floor beneath them, the basement. And in that basement, there was almost always a man.

Not a good, respectable man, but one of those dirty people who think that they can just fly by through life by scandalizing people and then throwing money at anyone who threatens them.

No amount of money could ever get rid of the threat of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

On a particularly bleak day in March, You would see the couple go into their bedroom as soon as they go home, looking happy as they shut the door behind them. This is when a casual observer would walk on. This is when a casual observer would think that they were a healthy couple. This is when a casual observer would share a sly smile with themself, for the think they know what is going on.

You and I know differently.

In case you're wondering, this is what happened on this particularly bleak day in March.

Annabeth picked Percy up from the aquarium, almost buzzing with excitement. They shared very few words, only similes and sideways glances as they headed home, the epitome of a happy couple. When they arrived, Annabeth took Percy's hand and they bounded into the bedroom. Once inside, they oped up a locked door to find a dimly lit concrete staircase leading into a cold gray room with an area covered in the plastic you use to protect couches when painting. In the middle of that area was a man. He was like any other man, tall, dusty hair, and a handlebar mustache that he was quite proud of.

He was also a rapist. He had taken women and forced them to have sex with him, in the most disgusting way possible. Thankfully, he won't be doing that anymore.

This abomination happened to be tied to a sheet of metal that was partly upright, so it wasn't completely vertical, but nearly was. It had two blocks on either side of it that were like an axle of sort, rotating only when told to.

Annabeth walked up to him, no longer smiling happily, but _hungrily._

Percy walked off to the side to pick some music while she stood in front of him, hands on hips.

"Hello, Mr. Hornsby. How are we doing today?"

A reply came from the weak figure, muffled because of the five layers of duct tape that surrounded his mouth.

"Good, good. We have something very special planned for you. We always to with the nasty people, the ones who think its okay to live like you do."

The music came on, the opening tune playing mockingly in his ears. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, and sway just a bit. She turned around to face Percy, who also had a huge grin on his face while he tapped to the beat. The lyrics started, and they both started full-on dancing with each other while singing in a falsetto:

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man; no time to talk_  
_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around, since I was born_

Annabeth half hummed the tune while whispering to Percy about what to do next with the lovely toy they had acquired. He replied by wrapping his arms around her hips, saying, "I love it when you talk dirty to me," and they would kiss in a frenzied, passionate manner, teeth hitting and tongues roaming all over. Eventually they remembered the matter at hand, after clothes were already halfway off.

_And now it's all right, it's OK, And you may look the other way_

They looked to the creature in their grasp and went to the desks that lined the walls on either side. Percy walked up to the man, a murderous glare in his eye and a smile playing upon his lips, with a deadly blade in his hand. He pressed one edge of the sword up against the throat of the toad in front of him before slicing upwards and cutting the tape off.

"Don't think about screaming. Not yet." He circled the pale specimen, always holding his blade up against some part. "I do hope you're not hoping that anyone will help you. I can't imagine why anyone would want to."

_We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on a man_

When he was facing him again, Percy brought down his blade in a lazy arc, barely skimming and thinly cutting the skinny torso from his right shoulder to his bellybutton.

A scream rang out, tugging a grin from Percy. "Do you know _why _took the tape off, Mr. Hornsby?"

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive _

"Because I like to hear them scream." he hissed, directly in the ear of his victim.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

With that, the cuts gradually grew deeper and deeper, ending with Percy bringing down his arms in a swing that is meant to tear through armor and bite into flesh, except that it met no armor.

Then it was Annabeth's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm just going to continue this BECAUSE I CAN and I really like writing gore-don't judge me. (The song that comes in here is called Riptide by Vance Joy if you want to listen to it beforehand you can find it here:(youtube URL) /watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k it's a really good song trust me)**

* * *

Percy sauntered back to the dimly lit desk, wiping the red stained blade with a cloth. "Don't think you'll get off easy with Annabeth. I may like to hear you scream but she hates people like you more than anyone else."

Annabeth walked up to the man with blood pouring out of his chest, a wolfish grin playing upon her lips and a hammer in her hand. "He's right, you know. Some people would call us sick- crazy, even. But you- you churn my stomach so much I feel like I might puke." She chuckled. "You know, when a psychopath says you make her sick to her stomach, that's probably a hint that you're doing something terribly wrong with your life." Annabeth grabbed a device from a tray beside her that looked like an inside-out, spiked dog collar made out of metal and strapped it around his neck with relish. "Make a single twist of your neck," she whispered, "and those spikes will dig into your skin and pierce your throat in tiny little dots." She stepped back from him with a smug smile on her face and funk music playing softly in the background. "Enough talk. Time for some fun."

Annabeth backed up and Percy changed the song on the iPod. A light melody sprang out, a strangely happy tune for a strangely dark scene. Annabeth grabbed a rusty nail from her tray and hummed the tune, her head swaying a bit to the music.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_

She started pushing the nail into one of the cuts Percy had made, thick fluid running down his chest.

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

She kept pressing until the 6-inch nail was halfway into the bloody man's body, his screams ringing through the basement and spikes digging into the back of his neck as he arched his head back.

"Oh honey, if you thought that was bad..." Annabeth just laughed darkly, her grin turning malicious as she grabbed another nail.

_Lady, running down to the riptide  
__Taken away to the dark side_

She pressed five more nails into the various cuts around his torso. Her hands were caked with blood and flyaways from her ponytail were dipped in the red liquid before she looked at him, with blood dripping down his neck and around his chest, metal in places metal had no business being. The corner of her mouth twitched up before she picked up a power saw from the palette of devices she had.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hornsby. I made sure not to rupture any vital organs. We don"t want you dead just yet," she said, her voice lilting. "Perhaps this will distract you from the pain." She put a bit on the power drill and pushed down on the button. The bit started to whir, almost obscuring the music.

_There's this movie that I think you'll like_

Annabeth put the spinning bit up to his chest and pushed. The drill caught on his skin and it twisted, creating creases in a spiral pattern and dragging in the edge of an earlier cut. The skin stretched and peeled towards the tool, and once again screams of terror racked through the room. They were cries and sobs of pure anguish, salty tears and warm blood mixing together in a sick concoction created by the mastermind that was now exchanging her drill for an item that seemed, in her hands, even more terrible-gloves.

You see, this entire time Annabeth had Hornsby's blood dripping between her fingers, running down her arms, splashing onto her shirt. Gloves could only mean one thing, that what she was about to do was even more painful than forcing dull, rusty nails into his body or peeling off skin with a power drill. His eyes wided and all the while, Vance Joy still sang-

_I love you, when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat  
'Cause you're going to sing the words wrong_


End file.
